Crimson reapers
by sexytilatequila
Summary: A new guild is in Magnolia an- "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH"Mizuki said while running up to the screen and pressing her face up against it "ITS CALLED A STORY DUMBASS"Tequila said while kicking her in the face and watching her fly away "Anyways The guild is called crimson reapers and yup ENJOYYYY!
1. Introductions and a New Face?

Heyo,Welcome to my story well yeah

Enjoy!

It was a sunny day in magnolia and the birds were chirping and being annoying to the people walking by

In the Crimson Reapers guild however,Things weren't so dandy...

IN THE GUILD...

"HEY! Give it back Mizuki"Eliza said while chasing mizuki around the guild

"Haha slowpoke you can't catch me muuu"Mizuki said while poking her tounge at her

Then Eliza jumped and tackled mizuki and they fell to the floor

"GET YOUR BIG FAT ASS OFF ME"shouted mizuki and she started kicking eliza in the face

"WELL THEN GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BAR"she said while rolling over and slapping mizuki in the face

"PISS OFF SLUT THIS CHOCOLATE BAR IS MINE"mizuki said while shoving it in her mouth and chewing it really fast

"YOU BITCHHH!"Eliza said while sitting on her,smirking and looking at everyone.

While that was happening the guild was staring at the guild masters door to her office,there were three new people in the masters office and they were all

wondering if they would burst through that door saying"IM NOT JOINING THIS GUILD"and running off into the sunset,never to come back again.

After awhile the guildmaster and the three new people came out and eliza and mizuki stopped fighting then the master announced something:

"Okay everyone introduce yourself and be nice to the new recuits or else..."She said while glaring at everyone,As if on cue everyone shivered and nodded

"Okay I'll start"A voice said,everyone looked to so who it was,It was a girl with Black straight hair and sharp ebony eyes.

"My name is Fifi beaux and I hate people who waste their time with petty things like dancing or chatting,my magic is twin katana requip and yeah..."Fifi then stopped talking and disappeared in a thick layer of black smoke.

"Well my name is Janicka nightblade and I dislike girly stuff and strawberry,my magic is wind magic and if you like brawling we will

get along just fine"A girl with black hair with one blue streak called janicka said and then she turned around and left the guild.

"Yo my name is Mizuki Uehara and my arch-frienenemy is Eliza Ferrin,I'm a water dragon slayer and I hate playboys, annoying boys, flirts, fire, the Sun, and anything hot"Mizuki said while jumping on a table doing victory poses,but falling off in the process.

"Hi,My name is Yuriko Ai and my magic is book magic,I hate it when people disturb me in my sleep and flirts so yup thats pretty much it"Yuriko then put on a kitty hat and wrapped her blanket around her body then jumped onto one of the tables and went to sleep.

"Sup,My name is Fang Kagami and my magic is Shadow Manipulation Magic,I dislike Cats, and people who are more popular than me"Fang said while sitting at the bar drinking coke then started to eat a cheeseburger that he ordered about a minute ago.

"Yo,my name is Zeck Rathalos and my magic is Demon take-Over,The only thing I dislike the most is when someone wakes me up"He then started to eat some sushi that just popped up out of nowhere.

"Heyo,My name is Eliza Ferrin and as you have heard Mizuki Uehara is my arch-frienemy,my magic is Celestial Spirit Magic,I dislike people who underestimate my guild or me and I Really hate vulcans"Eliza then started to fight with mizuki by slapping her and kicking her.

"Hello,My name is Shirotani Amano,I'm a Storm god slayer,I don't like people who impose on my past,well actually I dont like people at all so bye bye"He then ran out the guild doors into the rain.

"H-hello M-my name i-is Mariko and I am Mari-chans(Mizuki)Exceed,My only magic is aera flying magic'Mariko said shyly while hiding behind the request board

"So who are you people?"Zeck said while summoning a small flame on his finger and started playing with it.

A girl with white hair stepped forward "My Name Is...

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR!

haha well ino it sucked im sorry XD

Bye Bye

Tequila-san Out~


	2. Pasts and the grand magic what now?

Heyooooo my 2nd chap oh yeahhh...

ENJOY!

"My name is Ikorania,My magic is Unknown(Will be explained on next chapter)I dislike any kind of sea transportation and people underestimating me"

Everyone looked at her weirdly "Why is your magic unknown?"Mizuki said while jumping forward infront of her.

"It is unknown because..."She sat there thinking and after ten minutes she sighed "I cannot think of a reason why its unknown,Its just UNKNOWN"She said

while folding her arms across her chest,Everyone dropped to the floor anime style and zeck and fang sweat-dropped.

A boy stepped forward and started to introduce himself "Hello,My name is Ryoma,My magic is The seven deadly sins and twilight healing(Will be explained soon)

I dislike arguements because I'm not the arguing type" He then sat down on a seat and ordered a beer.

Everyone looked to the last person,She smiled and said "Well I guess its my turn,My name is Lilliona Fallen,My magic is The five senses(Will be explained soon)

I dislike people who underestimate me and yup dats it Y'okay?" She then started jumping and flapping her arms pretending to fly.

Ikorania then held up her exceed "This is layra,Her magic is zera flying magic a kind of inhanced aera magic but the wings are bigger and she can fly more faster,

She doesn't like darkness and...can't think of anything else" She then put layra down and walked over to Ryoma and whispered something into his ear.

His face grew very serious and he stood up "Okay since we just joined this guild we should probably tell you anyways" Everyone looked towards him and nodded

even the guild master came out and her face was serious "Okay,first things first,Will you people tell anyone?" By this time all the people

that exited the guild had come back and started listening(they already knew the new peoples names) Everyone shook their head saying "Nope" or "Nah" or "No"

Ryoma nodded and carried on "We are not human, we are part human but also part machine,Ikorania is my sister,She is different from me though,She is type halphas,

Proto-type seis and Alpha,I am Proto-type seis which means smart,Halphas means Immortaly magical that is why her magic is unknown because it changes

every day and Alpha means fighter,Ikorania was born with Alpha which she inherited from our father and Proto-type seis which she inherited from our mother,

But when I was 7 our parents got killed by evil science experimentors and...they took Ikorania"He suddenly clenched his fists and dropped his head low he then carried

on "Ikorania told me they experimented on her and thats how she gained the halphas type,She told me how her magic went out of control and she killed all the people that imprisoned her and escaped from basilions castle,(When he said that Janicka and fang gasped and muttered:"She actually escaped from that place,she must be strong")

"After that she said she ran to the ruins I was in and thats who she found me,So now you know what our history is"He raised his head then went to comfort his sister who was crying,everyone was feeling sad and the aura around them was gloomy,Then lilliona stepped forward "I suppose since you guys told them your story I'll tell them mine"

She sat on a seat and clenched her fist and started explaining "I was born with an unusual magic the 5 senses I can control them,I was considered weak and shunned by everyone in my family,they called me weak and not only mentally abused me but they also physically abused me" Tears rolled out of her eyes but she kept going "I was kicked out of my family for my weakness and insecurity,I ignored their insults and ran into the city I kept running until I was out of breath and infront of me was a building called 'Sylvesters magic shop',Thats where I ran into Ikorania and Ryoma,They were so generous to me and I'm grateful for that thanks guys for sticking with me" Lilliona then started crying some more until zeck came over and hugged her,she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck,He started to blush but smiled to cover it.

After everyone stopped crying the guild master announced something "Alright My name is Celes cresent and My magic is Space manipulation and light manipulation,I dislike

Running and sports" She then stopped talking and then started again "The grand magic games is coming up and we are aloud two teams so the participants are:

In team 1 is:

"Lilliona Fallen"

"Ikorania"

"Shirotani Amano"

"Yuriko Ai"

"Mizuki Uehana"

And in team 2 is:

"Fifi Beaux"

"Eliza Ferrin"

"Fang Kagami"

"Zeck Rathalos"

and "Janicka nightblade"

_()_

CLIFFHANGERRRRRR

Haha yip


	3. Info on the new people

This is da information Kay?

Name:Ikorania -

Age:Unknown(Because she isn't human)

Gender: Female

Nickname:Ikora\Kora

Romance:Sting Eucliffe

Life story(What has happened so far in their life?):Has been imprisoned most of her life because of her magic and the fact that she isn't human,but one night when the full moon was out her magic went out of control and she murdered the people who imprisoned her and escaped from the place known as Basilions castle,The prison in the a while she found her brother Ryoma living in a ruin and after awhile he agreed to acompany her on her journey,She and her brother then found Lilliona fallen and after some time they all decided to join a guild and thats how they ended up on crimson reapers door step.

Type:Halphas,proto-type seis and alpha(Because her mother was proto-type seis(Which means Smart),Her father was alpha(Which means fighter) and when she was born she inherited both from her mother and father and the people in the prison experimented on her and she also inheritied halphas(Which means Immortaly Magical).

Exceed(If you want one):Name:Layra\Information: was born from a moon stone,She has pure white fur with purple markings all over her body,Pink on the insides of her ears,Pure white wings that are bigger than normal,Rainbow coloured eyes(They change color depending on her mood\emotions)And a white can be very kind but violent,Gets worried easily,Can't focus when people are shouting at her,Falls asleep easily and Hates darkness.

Hair color\Eye color:White hair that goes down to her butt,But after awhile the ends of her hair go black. Rainbow coloured eyes(They change color depending on her mood\emotions)

Clothes:She wears a white dress that goes to her thighs and tinkerbells shoes but without the pompoms on the top and are white.

Magic:Unknown(She has no control over her magic because after a day her magic changes and becomes something else like one day its water dragon slayer and the next day its celestial magic,So it changes everyday,but the good thing is that she knows how to use the magic she gets just by learning the magic's name).

Weapons:Twin pistols that she only uses in dire circumstances which means that the spirits that are in the guns stay in her mind until called or when she just wants to call them to hang out with them(They can still talk to her when they are inside her head),Her pistols are called cycelia and kasumioji,They are both spirits that she found in the ruins where her brother was living,When they are in their real form they look like a cat with orange eyes(Cycelia)and a Hawk with yellow eyes(Kasumioji).In gun form they are made out of gold and the bullets are made out of their masters(Ikorania)Lifeforce which means that the bullets are really powerful but she could die just by shooting out 5 or 10 bullets.

Personality:Bubbly and bright,Loving,Careful,Hyper,Kind,likes food,Likes collecting rare crystals and metals,Slow-starter when it comes to friends and has a sweet tooth.

Height:Same height as Lucy.

Weight:Same weight as Lucy.

Guild mark location/color:On her stomach in white with sparkly blue on the outsides.

Likes:likes food,Likes collecting rare crystals and metals also likes to jump and skip.

dislikes:Any kind of sea transportation(But she can teleport) and people underestimating her.

Hobbies:Drinking green tea,Laughing,Being carefree and enjoying the fresh breeze.

Others:-

Name:Ryoma -

Gender:Male

Nickname:Ryo

Age:Unknown(Because he isn't human)

Magic:The seven deadly sins(Lust,(Makes the person casted on feel the need to fulfill unspiritual desires),Greed(Make them want something so badly that they would kill someone for it),Gluttony(Make them eat anything and either get sick or be bed-ridden),Wrath(Make them feel vindictive anger and the need to get revenge),Pride(Makes them think they are so strong that they can take on anyone which normally leads to their death),Envy(Makes them want something that they can't get but with kill for it) and Sloth(Make them be so slow and lazy that they won't be able to run or even stand up).And also Twilight healing(Can heal super fast and can heal any illnesses and sicknesses or any kind of cut,bruise,ect.).

Exceed:-

Life story(What has happened so far in their life?):When he was turned 7 his parents got killed by evil science expirimentors and his sister got taken to a prison in the sky(Basilions castle).After 500 years of living in that ruin his sister found him and then he agreed to journey with her,They then found Lilliona fallen and after some time they all decided to join a guild and thats how they ended up on crimson reapers door step.

Type:Proto-type seis(Which means smart)inherited from his mother when he was born.

Clothes:A thin unzipped black sleeveless hoodie with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans and a pair of white sneakers.

Eye color:Ebony black eyes

Hair color and hair style:long snow white hair that goes down to his shoulders and his fringe is like sasuke uchiha's.

Hobbies:reading,Listening to music and enjoying the breeze.

Likes:animals.

Dislikes:arguing.

Weapons:A scythe made out of bones given to him by his mother.

Guild mark location/color:black on his chest(on the right).

Romance :Mizuki

Other:He likes watching clouds and hanging out with his friends.

Name:Lilliona Fallen

Age:16

Gender:Female

Nickname:Lillia\Lilli\Liona

Romance:Zeck

Life story(What has happened so far in their life?):She was born with an unusual magic and was considered weak,Kicked out of her family she wondered around the cites until she found Ryoma and Ikorania,They took her with them and they all decided to join a guild and thats how they ended up on crimson reapers door step.

Exceed(If you want one):-

Hair color\Eye color:golden blonde hair that goes to her shoulders but can grow whenever she wants it to,Light yellow eyes.

Clothes:she wears a gauzy white/blue dress that goes to her knees and blue ballet flats.

Magic:She controls the five senses, such as pheromones for scent, for sight she can manipulate what you see, taste she can enhance her sense of taste and, like a snake can smell well, touch: her skin can excrete poison deadly to humans. hearing she can hear very far.

Weapons:A crystal ball that talks and floats,The color of the ball is Sea blue with a white aura around it.

Personality:Hyper,sweet, kind, graceful,Sadistic,calm,collected,funny,open minded and Hates mathmatical questions.

Height:155 cm

Weight:44 kg

Guild mark location/color:On her right shoulder,Sun yellow

Likes:doughnuts,Playing and hanging at the guild.

dislikes:Guilds who underestimate Crimson reapers or people who underestimate her.

Hobbies:Shopping, cooking (even though she stinks),playing games and being carefree.

Other:Her favourite color is yellow(obviously) and thats all.


	4. What Pet do you want?

Sorry for the people that are reading this but this is a little filler before the grand magic games but this will make them a bit

stronger in the games Just so you Know Soon after the gmg chelia and lyon will be joining crimson reapers.

I dont own fairy tail but i wish i did X(

ENJOY!

Everyone was sitting around the guild and doing nothing,Zeck was eating his sushi as usual,Mizuki and Eliza were fighting and breaking stuff,

Janicka was pacing around the guild thinking of stuff to do,Fang was drinking his beer at the counter,Lilliona Was sitting on a table thinking,Ikorania was

playing with layra,Kasumioji and cycelia,Fifi was preparing something the master asked her to do,Yuriko was sleeping on a table with mariko(Mizuki's exceed)

Ryoma was in the guild masters office because he was asking about which team he should fill into if one of the guild people get injured and

Shirotani was wondering whether he should read 'Silent but deadly' or 'My past interferes with my future always'.

After awhile Celes and Ryoma came out of the guildmasters office and celes annouced something "We will be going on a special mission today,

The whole guild will be going to the forest of spirits to collect a spirit for them to aid you in the gmg okay?" Celes said while looking at everyone,

Everyone nodded and waited for the guildmaster to say or do something,The guild master looked towards fifi and fifi nodded back to her,Fifi got up

and started walking over to the guild doors,She looked outside and then up to the sky,It was dark and the full moon was out,She walked back inside

and positioned herself in the middle of the room and started chanting:

"Queen of space,Hear my shout"

"I call upon you in this time of need,Open the gate to the forest of spirits"

"Bend the realms of time and open that gate which is here and now"

"I call you and beckon you now,OPEN"

"ETHEREAL RIFT"

Fifi did some hand signs(Naruto moment :D) and a dragon sign appeared under her,She flipped forward and landed gracefully on the table,

She nodded at celes and celes stepped forward and stated "Okay everyone get onto the platform and it will take us to the forest of spirits hop on"

Everyone stepped onto the platform and then within the next 5 minutes,disappeared into the portal.

In the portal (XD) P.S :Their floating in an alternate dimension

"So what kind of pet are you gonna get lilliona?"Ikorania said as she floated towards layra and grabbed her

"Well,I kinda wanted a angel of some sort but they probably don't have any"Lilliona said while scratching her head

"Well actually they do have angels of some sort"Celes said while turning around and looking at them

"Hey,How bout we go around in a cricle and see what everyone wants?"Mizuki said while looking at everybody

"Okay,Since I'm the guildmaster I will go first I want a...Eagle that can fly,fight and transform into anything it chooses,also it has

to talk"Celes said

"Well I want a Mecha dragon that can fly,breathe fire and use other elements to fight with"Zeck said

"I want a big three headed dog that can manipulate the wind and thunder and attack with it"Shirotani said

"I want a cat that is good at stealth and sneaky attacks"Fifi said

"I want a monkey that is good at using fire and sleeping"Yuriko said

"I'm gonna have...A lion that can use light and manipulate it and attack with it"Janicka said

"Im gonna get a dog that is good at hiding in the shadows and also attacking with shadows"Fang said

"I want a cheetah that is suupperr fast so I can ride on it and battle alongside it"Eliza said

"I want a penguin that is good at attacking and healing so he can heal me and and attack if it wants to"Mizuki said

"Umm...I already have some but I will have a snow fairy that attacks with snow and can create healing snow that heals you when you touch it"Ikorania said

"I want a tiger that can pin down their opponents and breathe fire in their face"Ryoma said

"I want a angel that can fly,Talk and transform into a scythe that I attack with and also it can attack when not in scythe form"Lilliona said

"Okay we are almost there"Celes said while turning back around and floating to the light

Cliffhanngerrrrr again

Hahaha this was short as sorry for any errors

byeeeeeeeee.

"


	5. Bones,Pets and Oh so evilness

HURO!

havent been doing this in AWHILE! haha well yeah...

ENJOYYY!~

Everyone started floating towards the light and then suddenly the light inveloped everyone and they were all knocked unconsious.

10 MINUTES LATER...

"hmpff"Mizuki said while fluttering her eyes open,only to see ryoma's face getting dangerously close to her face,

"KYAAAAA PERVERT"Mizuki said while slapping him silly and crawlling as far away from him as possible,

"Ouch my ears,Did you have to scream that loud mizuki?"Shirotani said while sitting up

"Hmph whatever,Now where are we?"Mizuki said while getting up and looking around,

"Oh me oh my,What do we have here?"Everyone looked towards the source of the voice,A woman with scarlet hair jumped

down to where they all were.(If you guess erza your stupid XD)

"Ah yes I remember now,Your the crimson reapers guild are you not?"Everyone nodded,

"Well now,My name is Sulriutus(Sul-ri-u-tus)Guardian of the twilight zone,Now come with me"The woman jumped gracefully to a branch and turned towards them,

"Hurry,hurry I don't have much time to waste"Everyone nodded and jumped after her.

"Now,Have you decided what pets you wanted yet?"Everyone nodded and celes gave her a list of what people wanted,

"Hmmmm,Good now this section is where the dragons live,Zeck please come and choose which dragon you want"She said as she stepped back,

"Alrighty then,lets see...I want...That one"He pointed at a white scaled dragon that had mecha wings.

"Ah that one aye?" "Okay He is now offically yours Zeck Rathalos,Treat him well"She gave him a scroll and ushered everyone to follow her.

After everybody got their pets(Soorry Im so lazy)

"Alright now that everyone has their pets I bid you farewell and good luck,Goodbye"Sulriutus then disappered and with her the Twilight Zone.

"Okay now fifi transport us back to the guild"Celes said and fifi did some hand signs and suddenly were back at the guild,

"OKAYYY! lets introduce our pets guys it will be so fun to know what you named them"Eliza said while jumping up and down.

"Okay I'll go first,This is Orpheus and he says he wants to be friends with all of you"Celes said while pointing to the eagle on her head,

"This is Skyrus and he says he likes eating melon bread"Zeck said while giving him a melon bread(Shakugan no shana tan XD),

"This is Silverus and he hates penguins"Eliza said while glaring at mizuki and silverus started glaring at Mizuki's penguin,

"Hmph,This is Chrysilis and She hates cheetahs"Mizuki said while she and chrysilis had a glaring contest with eliza and silverus,

"This is Rinoah and she said she would like to get along with all of you"Ikorania said while smiling at her snow fairy,

"This is Celestiya and she said she would like to get to know you all better"Lilliona said while crying anime tears of joy,

"This is Grudion and he is a very curious and helpful dog,So be NICE!"Fang said while Drinking a coke he found on the table,

"My turn,This is Linkon and he wants to be friends with you all"Janicka said while smiling at her lion pet,

"This is Yoruka and she likes getting treats"Fifi said while throwing her cat a treat,

" *Yawn*Guess it's my turn,Dis is Cascada and yer..."Yuriko said while snoring and falling asleep(I didn't spell it wrong I just did it like that)

"This is Scyther and he likes grining,So if he barks at you it means he likes you"Ryoma said while Scyther barked at Shirotani,Who hated it,

"Hmph all I'm telling you is her name,Its Lunar so yeah"Shirotani said while folding his arms across his chest.

After heaps of time wasted Celes said "everyone has to go home now or I'll have your bones for breakfast"Everyone dashed out of there like rats on heat,

"BYEEE MASTERR CELES"Everyone shouted as they ran away,

"Hmph damn brats,I wonder what I would do without you"Celes said while walking up to her office and shutting the door behind her.

ANDDDD DONNNEEEE

YAY I FINISHED IT HOORAY!

Celes:"why did I sound like an old woman in that last sentence,I'm only 24 years old?"

Me"Well live with it...

Mizuki:"Hey ummmm master celes,your not really gonna have our bones for breakfast are you?"

Celes:"Oh I might mwahahahaha"

Everyone:"So evil,RUN AWAY"

PEACE OUT!

Tequila-San~


	6. THAT THNG IS HELLA HUGE!

HEYYYYY! The grand magic games is STARTINGGG!

And also:Sting,Lyon,Chelia,Rufus,Laxus and Lyon will be joining hahahaha

and raven tail and quatro cerberus aren't in the gmg.

ENJOYYYY!

To the GMG...

"Hmmmmm this place is interesting isn't it Mariko?"Mizuki said while walking to the lodge they were curently staying at,

"H-hai"Mariko said while flying and landing on mizuki's head,

"Please can you refrain from walking near me mizuki because that paticular exceed smells horrible,Do you bath her regularly?"Shirotani said while shifting

away and holding his nose.

"HEY DONT INSULT MARIKO,AND AS A MATTER OF FACT SHE DOES HAVE BATHS"Mizuki said while shouting and stomping her foot up and down,

"Hey guys were here"Ikorania said while pointing at the building infront of them "YAY the name sounds tasty 'Honeybone' mhm"Mizuki said while

licking her lips,They walked inside only to see 4 people and a cat in a room looking around.

"Ummmm,Hello?"Lilliona said cautiously

"Hmm who are you people,Do yah wanna battle?"A pink haired guy said as he stepped forward and smiled giddely,

"HELL YEAH I'LL FIGH-argghh"Mizuki suddenly got punched and got sent flying,Also natsu got punched into the ground by a girl with scarlet hair,

"Sorry for my friends idiodic behaviour,My name is Erza Scarlet,That is Gray Fullbuster,Lucy heartfilia,Natsu Dragneel and Happy"

"Thanks for the introductions,But we have to go now bye bye"Shirotani said while dragging everyone to their room they were staying at...

12:00Pm...

Everyone was awake in the room when they heard a voice outside "ALL PARTICIPANTS IN THE GMG PLEASE COME OUTSIDE NOW"

Everyone ran out to the balcony only to see something floating in the sky,Using mizuki's words "THATS HELLA HUGE" was pretty much right,

"NOW EVERYONE PLEASE FOLLOW THE PATH AND THEN WE WILL BEGIN THE PRELIMINARY ROUND"The big pumpkin headed guy

the disappeared and a path appeared infront of us, "Okay lets go"Shirotani said while running up the path,followed by everyone else.

IN THE LABYRINTH...

"Hey ikorania,I was gonna ask you this before but,What magic do you have today?"Lilliona said while running up the path,

"Today I have Drilling magic,Why do you ask?"Ikorania said while running up the path as well,

"Well then couldn't you just drill a hole in the ground and dig a tunnel to the exit?"Yuriko said while stopping and staring at her,

"Okay then I'll get started right now"Ikorania said while drilling a hole in the ground and digging a tunnel to the exit.

To the other team...

"Open,Gate of the maiden,VIRGO"Eliza said while throwing her key in the air and watching it transform into virgo,

(Virgo has black hair,Red eyes and her usual clothes on but the dress is red and the apron is black and the shoes are red with black stockings)

"Yes,Eliza-sama?"Virgo said while looking at her, "Dig a hole to the exit,please"Eliza said "Hai,and also will I be getting punishment?"

"Not today we have this event to get through"Eliza said while sweat-dropping "Okay then"Virgo then started digging...

After all the digging...

"Alright you are the 3rd guild to pass through,Please go wait in the arena until futher notice,Thank you"Mato said while smiling,

"YAY we came 3rd lucky us"Eliza said while jumping up and down "I wonder how the others are doing?"

To the other team

"Alright you are the 7th guild to pass through,Please go wait in the arena until further notice,Thank you"Mato said while smirking,

"Awe man we came 7th,What a bummer,But who came 8th?"Mizuki said while sulking

"Well we will have to find out,won't we?"Yuriko said while walking to the exit.

Doneeeee

YAYA

SO AWEESSOOMMEEE!

Byee

Tequila -san out~


	7. WHY YOU CELESTIAL FAGGOT!

HURROOOOO! IM BACKKKKKK PEPZZZ XD

IM AWESOME INO

SOOO...ENJOY!

"Alright,now that everyone is here lets start the introductions of the guilds Kabo"Mato said while holding his head,

"First off is the preliminary rounds 8th place,Will they be able to reclaim their past glory?,Contrary to their name,They're the wild,Rowdy FAIRY TAIL!"

"The participants are:Natsu Dragoneel,Gray Fullbuster,Erza Scarlet,Lucy Heartfilia and Elfman Strauss!"

Everyone in the arena started booing "Oh my it seems everyone is booing"Ikorania said while watching the people,She then turned around and saw

Mizuki booing them as well "BOO,You suck!"Mizuki said while poking her toungue out at them and laughing.

"Next up is 7th place in the preliminaries,The new guild that everyone is talking about,The Bringers of death,CRIMSON REAPERS!"

"The participants are:Lilliona Fallen,Ikorania,Shirotani Amano,Yuriko Ai and Mizuki Uehana!"

Some people were cheering and some people were booing "Hey your the people we saw at the honey bone inn!"Natsu shouted,

"Shut up Ash-face,From now on were enemys"Mizuki said while punching him in the face,

"Coming in sixth place,We have the all-female guild,The dancers of the deep-Blue seas,MERMAID HEEL!"

"The participants are:Beth Vanderwood,Arania Web,Kagura Mikazuchi(Is that right?),Risley and Milli"(Couldn't give it away yet XD)

"5th place Is the Azure wings that sparkle in the darkness,BLUE PEGASUS"!

"The participants are:Ren Akatsuki,Eve Tearm,Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki,Hibiki Lakes and Bunny"

"Bunny? What kind of a name is that?"Shirotani said while looking at the bunny weirdly,

"Menn! That is his name"Ichiya said while doing his usual pose and pointing at him,

"4th place...The goddess of love and war's Sacred destroyers,LAMIA SCALE!"

"The participants are:Lyon Bastia,Chelia Blendy,Jura,Toby Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki"

"Gray don't forget our promise,If we win Juvia joins our guild"Lyon said while smirking,

"I don't remember promising you anything,But it's not like were gonna lose to you anyway"Gray said while looking at him smugly,

"I wonder what place Eliza and her team came?"Yuriko said while looking at the ground,

"Moving on,coming in 3rd place...Now this is quite a surprise,The Bringers of death Again,CRIMSON REAPERS!"

"The participants are:Fifi Beaux,Eliza Ferrin,Fang Kagami,Zeck Rathalos and Janicka nightblade"

"A second team aswell?"Makarov said while smiling,

"YOU BETTER WIN THIS,WE NEED THE MONEY,IF YOU DON'T YOUR DEAD!"Celes said while sitting in the stands with Ryoma,

"We can't guarantee anything"Janicka said,

"SHAME MIZUKI,YOU CAME SEVENTH AHAHAHA"Eliza said while falling to the ground laughing,

"Baka,Shut up"Fifi said while glaring at Eliza,

"HEY SHUT UP,YOU CELESTIAL FAGGOT"Mizuki said while jumping at Eliza and slapping and punching her,

"Your a celestial mage?,So am I"Lucy said while smiling at her,

"Here we go,The guild who came 2nd In the preliminaries,The most unexpected surprise,The rowdy and Wild,FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"

"The participants are:Mystogun,Mirajane Strauss,Juvia Loxar,Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar"

"WHAT THE HELL,GRAMPS DID YOU DO THIS?"Natsu and gray said while looking at makarov,

"So what if I did?"Makarov said while smirking at them,

"Now,For the last team that made it through the preliminary round,Thats right,you all know who they are,The strongest,The invincible,

The complete Dominators,SABERTOOTH!"

"The paticipants are:Sting Eucliffe(All the girls screamed:Stingg-kunnn),Rogue Cheney,Yukino Aguria,Rufus Lohr and Orga Nanagear"

"Here they come"Natsu said while looking determined,

"Looking forward to you,Natsu-san"Sting said while waving his finger at their teams,

"Don't wave that finger at me,Bastard"Gajeel said while Glaring,

"Gajeel"Rogue said while looking the other way,

"Hmph were gonna win thi- Arggghh"Sting suddenly got punched by Eliza and Mizuki,

"LISTEN HERE CELESTIAL FAGGOT,STOP COPING ME"Mizuki shouted at Eliza,

"OH PLEASE YOUR THE ONE THAT COPIED ME,I HIT THE COCKY BASTARD FIRST"Eliza said while Glaring at mizuki,

"Shut up you idiots"Shirotani and Fifi said while hitting their teammates on the head,

"Alright now that,That is settled,The first event of the day is 'Hidden'"

DONEEE!

DID YOU LIKE IT?

THE STUPID CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS STUCK,

OH WELL

BYEEE

TEQUILA-SAN OUT~


	8. Hidden Not so much

HEYYYYYYYY!

the caps button is working again! YAY!

ENJOY!

"Okay,everyone send down their contestants and then we will begin-Kabo"Mato said while smirking,

"I'll go first leave this to me"Mizuki said while jumping down to the stadium,

"If she's going,I'm going too"Eliza said while Walking down to the stadium grounds,

"I think I'll go first if you don't mind"Beth said while smiling,

"I got this"Eve said while smirking,

"I'll go,the birds are singing a sweet song today"Rufus said while teleporting to the grounds,

"We should grab this from the very start,I'll go"Lyon said while looking at gray,

"In that case,I'll go to"Gray said while running down to the grounds,

"If Gray-sama is going,I'll go to"Juvia said while running after gray,

"YOU LOSE,IMMA KICK YOUR ASS"Gajeel shouted at juvia's disappearing shadow,

"Alright,Lets start"Mato said then he disappeared,

"Huh where'd he go?Mizuki said while looking around,

Suddenly a whole town appeared before everybody,and one by one the participants disappeared and re-appeared inside the town,

"Whaaa?"Mizuki said while looking around,After a while heaps of copies appeared,"Oh well,lets go kick some ass"She then ran around the town.

To Eliza...

"Open gate of the telescope,Telescopium!"Eliza said while throwing her key into the air and watching It transform into Telescopium,

(Telescopium looks like a telescope with legs and arms,It has two eyes on each side of the telescope and its accent sounds british)

"Yes,Eliza-Meh?"(And he always says 'meh' at the end of his sentences)Telescopium said while looking at her expectantly,

"Oh my,Eliza uses celestial magic,Jenny-san what do you think?"Chapati said while looking over to jenny,

"Hmmm...oh Eliza-san I didn't know you were participating,Chapati-san Eliza is one of the most successful sorcerer weekly models"Jenny said,

"Ahhhh...Eliza-Chan I didn't know you were participating either"Mirajane said while smiling at her,She then looked over to laxus and smilied creepily(Couple time!)

"ELIZA-CHAN LAXUS LOOKED AT YOU IN THE MAGAZINE AND BLUSHED AND HAD A NOSE-BLEED!"Mirajane shouted and smirked,

"MIRAJANE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"Laxus said while flushing red,

"Geez...Telescopium try and find everyone and I'll hide okay?"

"Yes Eliza-Meh"Telescopium then jumped on one of the roofs and searched,

"Eliza I have found three people in the center of the town-Meh"Telescopium said while looking at her,

"Thanks,Force closure"She then ran to the center and found Beth,Eve and Lyon,

"Hmph,Open gate of the lion,Loke!"Eliza then did the usual and loke appeared before her,

(Loke has black spiky hair,The same suit but white and has black shades)

"L-loke?"Lucy said while looking at the arena,

"Ah...hello Princess have you excepted my love yet?"Loke said while smirking,

"No and I don't want it,Please Use your powers to attack them"Eliza said while pointing at Lyon,Eve and Beth,

"Yes princess,Lion Brilliance"Loke said while hitting them all,

"3 points goes to Eliza Ferrin"Mato said,

"Dammit"Lyon said,

"Loke,again while their down"Eliza said,Loke then used lion brilliance on them again,But they all disappeared before loke could hit them,

"Dammit,Farewell Loke-kun"Eliza said "Force Closure"Loke waved at eliza then he disappeared,

"Open gate of the wolf,Lupus"Eliza then swished her key around and slamed it into the ground,Then A big black wolf emerged from the ground,

"Ah Eliza long time no see,Did you need me for something?"Lupus said while walking towards eliza,

"Yes I need you to find people all around the city and attack them,But not the clones Okay Lupus?"Eliza said while looking at him,

"Alright,Ellie"Lupus then Disappeared into the city.

The Results of Hidden:

1st:Rufus Lohr From Sabertooth.

2nd:Eve Tearm From Blue Pegasus.

3rd:Eliza Ferrin From Crimson Reapers.

4th:Mizuki Uehana From Crimson Reapers.

5th:Lyon Bastia From Lamia Scale.

6th:Beth Vanderwood From Mermaid Heel.

7th:Juvia Loxar From Fairy Tail B Team.

8th:Gray Fullbuster From Fairy Tail A Team.

"Alright Now the First Battle For today is...Lucy Heartfilia Vs. Eliza Ferrin!"Mato said while Walking off the arena grounds.

DONE!

Oh yeah Im awesome...

Im waiting for the Durarara Chat to Un-disconnect So I just Did my chapter!

Tequila-San Out~...

3rd:


	9. Mine and Yours,Shitty Brats!

YO YO YO!

IM BACK PEPZ!  
And no the button is not stuck!

Guess what I went on the internet and got all Your oc's Pictures!They all look 4w3som3!

I rekon if minerva,mirajane and erza made a team together IT WOULD BE AWESOME!

Anywayz ON WITH THE STORY!

Eliza was smirking while she walked down to the arena grounds,She was really looking forward to this battle,

"Alright now that the contestants are down at the arena we will start the battle,GO!"As soon as mato said that,All hell broke loose!

Eliza ran at lucy and lucy did the same,"Open gate of the lion,Loke"Lucy said as she summoned loke,"Princess,Hello"

"Loke not now,Just defeat her"Lucy said while pointing at eliza, "As you wish,LION BRILLIANCE"Loke ran at eliza with full force,

"Open gate of the guardian,Sulriutus"Eliza threw the key at loke and it transformed into a familiar person,"Didn't Think you would summon me Eliza"

The crimson headed women Blocked loke's attack and threw him backwards,"YOUR THE CHICK I SAW IN THE REALM OF M-Hhmph"Mizuki got pulled

backwards by shirotani, "Shut up you idiot"Mizuki looked at him and nodded.

Back to the arena...

Eliza sent Sulriutus back to the spirit world and then she thought about what she should use next,She thought for awhile,Then she came to a conclusion,

eliza jumped into the air and waved a key around,"Open gate of the crab,Cancer"She hugged the key close and then flew down to the ground and stabbed it into the

ground,Then the key turned into a girl with red hair,(Cancer has red hair,Brown eyes,Red armor that looks like Erza's Purgatory armor and a red scythe)

"Whaddya need?"Cancer said while looking at eliza questioningly,"Take care of loke,Please"Eliza said while smiling at her,"Okey-dokey",

Cancer turned around and ran at loke,Loke jumped backwards and Used Regulus impact,Loke ran at cancer and tried to hit her,But cancer swung her scythe at him,

Loke flew into the arena wall,"Crap,Princess I'm all out of energy,Goodbye"Loke then disappeared,Lucy was in a tight situation,"Open gate of the twins,Gemini"

"This is my last chance gemini we have to do that move,Transform into me quickly"Gemini looked unsure but did it anyway,Lucy and Gemini went back-to-back and

started chanting:

Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

Heaps of planets surrounded Eliza,But she wasen't Worried,She sent cancer back to the spirit world and then started chanting:(This is Pluto Metros)

Ten wo hakari,Ten wo hiraki...

Amaneku subete,no hoshiboshi...

So kagayaki wo motte...

Ware ni sugata wo shimese...

Tetorabiburosu yo...

Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha...

Asupekuto wa kanzen nari...

Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo...

Zenten hachijūhassei...

Hikaru!

Pluto Metros!

Lucy and Eliza both clashed in power,Planets and stars flying everywhere,Every guild in the stadium were in shock,Lucy thought she was gonna win because

Eliza looked out of magic power But,It was the opposite,Eliza then chanted something else:

I call upon the earth

Timeless patience

Silently Birthing

Sacred Mother to all

Empowering...

I call the Spirit Wind

Howling fury

Swirling tugging

Taking it within

Calming...

I call upon the fire

Brightly burning

Snapping crackling

Bathing in it

Warming...

I call upon the water

Flowing deeply

splashing lapping

Surrendering to it

Healing...

I call upon the four

Earth wind

Fire Water

Making me whole...

Form a circle around thy Enemy!

Celestial eight!

Eliza smirked as Pluto Metros and Celestial Eight hit Lucy with so much force that her Urano Metria Disappeared and also her spirit Gemini,

Eliza gently floated to the ground as her spells disappeared,She was almost out of magic power.

"Oh My,Its seems Eliza Ferrin Is the victor"Mato said while jumping down to the arena,

Lucy was crying on the ground,Eliza walked over and with the last bit of her magic power,She summoned Her last spirit for the day,

"Open gate of the Healing God,Apollo"She told apollo to heal lucy and he nodded,After he healed lucy,he bowed to Eliza and went back to the spirit world.

Everyone in the stadium was cheering and clapping,"Hmmm,Maybe their not so bad after all"Makarov said while smiling at eliza.

Done YAY!

Okay well yeah Bye!


	10. Slow down faggot!

HEYO!

Im sorry if im a bad author and that i should just probably go die in a hole...

But...Im really trying to come up with ideas...TT_TT

Well! Lets get on with the story...sorry if you hate it and if it has errors...

ENJOY!

"Alright!...Crimson reapers B team gets 10 points,Now for the next battle...

(After all the battles TT_TT Gomen im just soo lazy)

(Ren Akatsuki web,Winner:Ren akatsuki)

(Shirotani Amano Nanagear,Winner:Tie)

(Mystogun neekis,Winner:Jura Neekis)

Okay! Thank you for coming to the first day of the grand magic games,Be sure to be here tomorrow!"Mato said and then everyone left the stadium.

"Ah man I'm beat,Oi mariko let's be the first ones back at the inn okay?"Mizuki said with an evil smirk,

"Yes!"And with that Mariko and Mizuki ran to the inn,But along the way they saw gray and natsu racing to the inn,"Oi fire fucker and ice idiot Imma beat you to the inn Haha :P"

Mizuki ran with mariko to the inn,"Bitch get back here!"Natsu and gray ran after mizuki,Gray summoned his ice and said "Ice-make,Floor",

Mizuki jumped into the air and shouted,"Oi! what are you tryin' to do?Kill me?"Mizuki was the first to get back to the inn and saw everyone there,

"Minna I'm bac-AHH"Mizuki got tackled by gray and natsu,Mariko flew to ikorania's bed and went to sleep,Shirotani looked at them with fury,"Idiots! Keep it down or you will wake Yurik-"Shirotani gasped,"Oh crap,Oh crap,Oh crap,What are we gonna do?I have to find an escape route Now"And with that shirotani jumped out the nearest window,

Mizuki,Natsu and gray all looked up and saw...Their death..."You woke me up from my sleep...Do you know what that Means?"

They all shivered and gulped,"Y-Yuriko-chan C-Calm down..."Mizuki bowed"Y-Yuriko-chan Take them B-But not me"Yuriko glared at them all,

"You...ARE ALL DEAD!"They all ran for their lives,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Next day...:D

"Welcome back everyone to the second day of the grand magic games"The crowd roared in excitement,

"The event for today is 24 HOUR ENDURANCE RACE! ALL GUILD MEMBERS COME DOWN TO THE STADIUM,EVEN THE RESERVES!"

Lilliona smiled with glee,"Yay everyone is participating"All the guilds walked down to the arena,

"The rules are:Run all the way to and take one of the Sliver snake scales,And then run back,But you are not allowed to use flying magic,Any other magic other then that will be fine"Mato smirked,"Okay everyone ready?GO!"The crowds took off,

"Re-quip"Erza changed into shorts,A hat,glasses.A singlet and running shoes,She sprinted off infront of everyone,

"Iron fist of the fire dragon"Natsu passed erza with his boosters,

"Oh hello no,Take-over,Capricorn"Eliza transformed into capricorn and then ran infront of natsu,

"Hmph,Earthquake"Yuriko opened up the earth and made beth and arania fall in,"Wahhhh not fair"Beth said while crying,

"Now's my chance,Vernier"Wendy casted the spell on herself and blasted past hibiki,ichiya,ren,eve,jenny and the bunny,

Eliza ran and jumped over natsu and erza,Sting was coming up behind her and used "White dragons roar"It hit eliza in the stomach and she transformed back into her normal form,She was in mid-air and she saw sting running at her with a smirk on his face,"Shit"Eliza braced herself,

Laxus came up behind eliza and caught her,"Lightning dragons roar"He hit sting and ran with eliza,

"OH MY! Laxus is running with eliza in his arms what a surprise"Chapati said while looking at them with glee,

Eliza looked up and stared at laxus,"O-Oi you can p-put me d-down now"Eliza said while blushing,Laxus put her down and smirked at her,

Lucy ran past with ichiya and the trimens hot on her pursuit,"Men~Your parfum is wonderful"Lucy got freaked out and ran faster,

Rogue caught up with Janicka who was smirking and saying,"Divine downcurrent"Juvia,cana,milliana and risley got pushed back,

Rogue blushed when he saw the look on janicka's face,He ran infront of her and sprinted off,Janicka looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off,

Ikorania smiled at everyone but then she realised something,"AH IM STILL AT THE STARTING LINE"Ikorania ran like a rhino past everyone,

"Water dragons roar"Mizuki hit jenny and she got sent flying,"Serves you right cow!"Mizuki stuck her tongue out at her,Then she ran like the wind past ryoma,

Ryoma glanced at her and blushed,Mizuki looked at him and smiled,"See yah at the finish line ryo-kun"Mizuki smirked at him and then sprinted off,

Lilliona was running and she saw wendy behind her and smiled,"Senses magic:Enhanced body line"Lilliona then started to run faster,

Ikorania smiled while running,"White dragons iron fist"Ikorania used them as boosters like natsu and flipped up to the mountain and grabbed a scale,

After atleast 12 hours of running everyone was at and they all took one scale,Sting was shocked beyond belief because he saw ikorania use his element,

Sting ran beside ikorania and shouted at her,"How come you can use The white dragons element huh?"Ikorania laughed,"You have it all wrong"She smiled and sting blushed,Lucy summoned Loke and told him to carry her to the finish line,He obliged immediately,They both took off running,Gajeel was jumping in the trees and fifi was too,Shirotani was sprinting as fast as he could,Eliza was laughing at mizuki because she tripped over and face-planted into some leaves,

Yuriko was almost at the finish line,Rufus was smiling calmly at everyone while he was running,Gray was running fast because juvia was chasing him,but juvia was also running fast because lyon was chasing after her and lyon was running fast because chelia was behind him(:P Lol),Jura was running calm and composed,Laxus was like lightning so nobody could see him because he was so fast,Everyone was neck-and-neck Sting,rogue,ikorania,janicka,mizuki,ryoma,rufus,yu riko,natsu,lucy,erza,gajeel, laxus,eliza,wendy,kagura, yukino,rufus,jura,lyon,gray,chelia,juvia,mirajane, jenny,cana,fifi,zeck,fang,shirotani,orga,ren,hibik i,eve,ichya,bunny and everyone else were charging at the finish line,Everyone jumped and shouted,"AHHHHHHH"

"GOAL"Mato shouted while smiling!

Cliffhanger...

Im sorry if I suck...

dont hate me...

I hate myself...

But...I have a big imagination I just dunno how to use it!

So...THANK YOU FOR READING!

XDDDDD

Byeeee!

Tequila-san out~


End file.
